Vidas destrozadas
by Geraldine D Lestrange
Summary: La guerra había terminado, Voldemort había ganado y había subido vertiginosamente al poder, creando un imperio de caos, dolor, tristeza, miedo, desesperanza y sobre todo maldad, mucha maldad; un imperio donde los hijos de muggles y los mestizos no era mas que escoria que habían que torturar y matar o en el peor de los casos vender como esclavos.
1. Chapter 1

**Vidas destrozadas (Rodolphus Lestrange/Hermione Granger)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solamente juego con ellos.**

**Capitulo 1:**

La guerra había terminado, Voldemort había ganado y había subido vertiginosamente al poder, creando un imperio de caos, dolor, tristeza, miedo, desesperanza y sobre todo maldad, mucha maldad; un imperio donde los hijos de muggles y los mestizos no era mas que escoria que habían que tortura, matar o en el peor de los casos vender como esclavos.

Y gracias a todo eso estaba yo aquí, escondida en una pequeña casita alejada de la ciudad y de todo el mundo mágico, al igual que muchos integrantes de la orden que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y que ahora se tenían que esconder si no querían terminar muertos, o pero siendo esclavo de un asqueroso mortifágo. Viviendo con el miedo a que un día los mortifágos entraran por la puerta y nos matara.

Estaba sentada en un sillón que daba hacia la ventana mirando hacia la nada, como últimamente hacia todos los días, mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día.

**Flash Back**

Estaba luchando junto con Ginny y Luna contra Bellatrix, la batalla se había reanimado al desafiar a Voldemort no aceptando que había matado a Harry. De repente Bellatrix le lanzo la maldición asesina a Ginny que la esquivo por poco.

-¡CON MI HIJA NO TE METAS PERRA!-exclamo la señora Weasley empujándonos a luna y a mí y enzarzándose en una ardua pelea contra Bellatrix que se reía maniáticamente.

-¿Qué va a hacer de tus hijos cuando te halla matado?- se burlo Bellatrix frenéticamente dando saltos para esquivar las maldiciones de la señora Weasley- ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami valla a reunirse con Freddy?

-¡Nunca volverás a tocar a mis hijos! - chillo la señora Weasley

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, una risa de pura euforia muy parecida a la que había emitido cuando Sirius cayó tras el velo.

-Avada kedavra- exclamo la señora Weasley; la maldición pasó por debajo del brazo extendido de Bellatrix y le dio de lleno en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Voldemort soltó un horrible chillido y lanzo por los aires a McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn que luchaban contra el.

-¡Protego!- se escucho una voz conocida y el encantamiento escudo se expandió por todo el comedor.

Todos miraban alrededor en busca del responsable y Harry se quito la capa

Los gritos de sorpresa y las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar

-Así que el niño que vivió no murió- exclamo Voldemort empezando a caminar en círculos

-Avada kedavra

-Espelliarmus

Pero algo raro paso, en vez de la luz verde acostumbrada lo que salió de ambas varita fue un potente chorro de luz blanca, y cuando la luz se desvaneció no estaban ni Harry ni Voldemort.

-Harry- exclame y me encamine hacia el punto donde había desaparecido, pero George me agarro.

-No Herms…- pero se interrumpió porque Voldemort había vuelto ha aparecer inconsciente.

**Fin del flash back**

-Hermione- dijo Ginny sentándose a mi lado- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?- pregunto.

-No podía dormir Ginny, ve a descansar que en tu estado no es bueno que te desveles- ¿les había comentado que Ginny estaba embarazada? Pues si después de que Harry desapareció ella no volvió a hacer la misma, se la pasaba llorando y casi no hablaba con nadie; y cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba no decía nada, hasta que un día me dijo que estaba embarazada. Y desde entonces nos habíamos escondido en esta casita junto con Ron sin saber nada de la familia Weasley.

-Esta bien Herms, pero tu también debería descansar- respondió Ginny antes de volver a su habitación.

Seguí sentada mirando hacia la nada hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta-otra vez se les quedo las llaves a Ron- dije con cansancio mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Hola sangre sucia- exclamo uno de los encapuchados que estaban en la puerta. El miedo me invadió, ¡Nos habían encontrado!, empecé a correr hacia la sala donde había dejado mi varita.

-No tan rápido inmunda- dijo el mismo mortifágo agarrándome por los cabellos- no te han enseñado a atender bien a las visitas.

-¡Suéltame maldito!-exclame mientras forcejaba para que me soltara

-¿Qué modales son esos Granger?- pregunto divertido el mortifágo- busquen a la Weasley menor- dijo dirigiéndose hacia los otros.

-¡NO! Ginny no esta aquí, yo estoy sola- exclame no queriendo que encontraran a Ginny-¡SUELTAME!

-No me mientas inmunda se que esta aquí- dijo soltándome y quitándose la capucha.

-Dolohov-susurre al reconocerlo

-Si mi querida inmunda- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunte aparentando tranquilidad aunque por dentro me sentía como una gelatina temblando de miedo.

-Gracias a nuestro querido amigo- dijo Augustus Rookwood pasando a la sala junto con…

-¡RON! ¿Tu? ¿Cómo has podido?- exclame abalanzándome hacia el.

-So cálmate fiera- exclamo Dolohov agarrándome por las caderas.

-¡Suéltame Dolohov! ¡Te voy a matar Ron eres un maldito traidor! ¿Como pudiste hacernos esto?- exclame al borde de las lagrimas.

-Yo… Hermione… lo siento- dijo Ron.

-¿Que lo sientes? Eres un maldito bastardo Ron- dije no podía creer que Ron halla sido capaz de traicionarnos -suéltame ya Dolohov!

-Mira lo que me encontré allá arriba Antonin-dijo Amycus Carrow trayendo a rastras a Ginny.

-Vámonos ya que nuestro señor espera- dijo Dolohov antes de volver a agarrarme y desaparecer.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Voldemort cuando nos aparecimos- a la sangre sucia de Potter y… a la traidora a la sangre- cuando Voldemort vio a Ginny, se levando de su silla que parecía mas bien un trono- ¿no me digas que este hijo es de Potter?- pregunto.

Ginny tan solo asintió temerosa; Voldemort puso una mano en su vientre- lastima que nunca valla a conocer a su papi- dijo con cinismo.

-No me toque- exclamo Ginny apartándole la mano de un manotazo.

-Si serás malcriada- dijo Voldemort un poco molesto- crucio.

Al instante Ginny cayó al suelo gritando de dolor- ¡Basta! ¡No le hagas daño! ¿No ves que esta embarazada?- grite desesperada por el sufrimiento de mi amiga.

-Mi señor, usted me prometió que no le haría daño- dijo Ron temeroso- por favor no la lastime.

Mientras Ron hablaba yo me acerque a Ginny y la ayude a levantarse- ¿esta bien?-pregunte preocupada.

-Si… si- susurro.

-Pero cambie de parecer- respondió- llévensela y ya saben que hacer con ella-ordeno dirigiéndose a los mortifágos que nos rodeaban.

-¡No! ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi hermana!-exclamo Ron seguro de si mismo.

-Estas empezando a fastidiarme muchacho- espeto Voldemort exasperado- cállate o pagaras las consecuencias.

-Es mi hermana no voy a permitir que le hagan daño- dijo Ron muy decidido- usted me lo prometió-dijo casi suplicando.

-Bueno chiquillo tu te lo buscaste ¡avada kedavra!- la maldición acecina le dio de lleno en el pecho- lastima me caía bien- dijo cínicamente Voldemort antes de volver a ordenar que se llevaran a Ginny.

-¡Ginny! ¡No, no te la lleves! -grite cuando uno de los encapuchados se llevaba a Ginny- ¡Quítale las manos de encima imbécil!- le espete corriendo tras de si pero otro de los encapuchados se me atravesó- ¡quítate de mi camino!-ordene.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo Granger- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort a mis espaldas.

- Al diablo contigo, yo ya escuche suficiente- espete, me estaba cabreando toda esta situación- ¡que te quites de mi camino ahora! ¿No entiendes?-exclame pero al ver que no hacia ademanes de moverse lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en sus partes mas sensibles, haciendo que se doblara de dolor.

-Maldita zorra-susurro con los dientes apretados debido al dolor.

Empecé a correr hacia la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de traspasar las grandes puertas de roble varios mortifágos me agarraron. Empecé a forcejear con ellos dándole golpes, patadas, rasguñándoles la cara; incluso a uno lo mordí, pero no logre que me soltaran al contrario me llevaron otra vez frente al loco psicópata que llamaban "señor oscuro".

-Suéltenla- ordeno- la dulce y valiente Hermione Granger si no fueras sangre sucia fueras una excelente mortifága. Pero podríamos hacer una excepción, únete a mi Granger y te perdonare la vida- dijo Voldemort con autosuficiencia.

-Primero muerta- respondí regodeándome con la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa del señor oscuro.

-¿Como?- pregunto atónito.

-Primero muerta antes de unirme a una persona tan vil y cruel como tú- respondí pero me arrepentí al instante al ver la furia en la mirada de el- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado.

-Vamos a ver si después de una sección de crucio cambias de idea- dijo Voldemort y al instante Dolohov que estaba a mi lado me agarro por el brazo y me llevo a un cuarto oscuro.

-¡Hermione!- exclamo Ginny hecha un mar de lagrimas apenas entre.

-Ginny ¿Qué paso? ¿Que te hicieron esto cabrones?- le pregunte.

-Cuidado con tu vocabulario, inmunda- dijo Dolohov a mis espaldas, se escucho un "clic" y el cuarto se lleno de luz.

-¡Mira!- exclamo Ginny entre sollozos mostrándome su muñeca izquierda donde había un escudo de armas dibujado- ¡me vendieron como esclava Herms!

-¡No, no puede ser! ¿Quién te compro?- pregunte.

-Travers- respondió Ginny antes de que el susodicho entrara y se la llevaran a rastras.

-¡Ginny! ¡Tranquila te voy a buscar y te voy a rescatar!

-Jajaja no me hagas reír Granger, tu vas a correr el mismo destino; vas a hacer mi esclava- dijo con una sonrisa picara. Y no se que me paso simplemente vi como mi mano se estrellaba contra la mejilla derecha de Dolohov dejando un horrible rosetón- esta me las pagas- dijo este lazándome contra la pared.

-¡Crucio!- sentí como si mil cuchillos me desgarraran la piel- crucio- exclamo otra voz y al levantar la vista vi a Avery, a Rabastan, Augustus y a Amycus; todos ellos empezaron a lanzarme crucio, sectusempra y demás maleficios torturadores por lo que pareció una eternidad.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión Hermione?- dijo Voldemort casi con dulzura.

-No nunca me voy a unir a ti- respondí escupiendo sangre.

-Lastima ahora vas a terminar igual que tu amiga- respondió este fríamente. Se acerco a mí, me agarro la mano izquierda y con la varita grabo a fuego el escudo de los Rowle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo solamente juego con ellos.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Estaba sentada en una esquina de la mazmorra llorando, no podía creer que ahora era una esclava, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba yo podía arreglármelas sola, por algo era Hermione Granger la bruja mas inteligente de mi generación, no, lo que me preocupaba era Ginny, lo que le podía pasar a ella y a su bebe, me sentía culpable yo tuve que haber impedido que se la llevaran, y si algo le pasaba a ella o a su bebe no me lo iba a perdonar nunca.

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, rubio y musculoso- es hora de irnos asquerosa inmunda- dijo Rowle

-Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte- dije desafiante

-No te pedí permiso- espeto este agarrándome bruscamente por el brazo-

-¡Ay!- no lo pude controlar un gemido de dolor escapo de mis labios

-Esto no es nada comparado con el dolor que vas a sentir si no me obedeces- dijo Thorfinn con una sonrisa sádica. Y sin decir más desaparecimos.

-¡Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió poner el hechizo que me prohíbe aparecerme en casa!-dijo Rowle al aparecernos en una pequeña plaza en penumbra.

Mire hacia todos lados buscando la manera de poder escapar. Rowle empezó a caminar el muy imbécil me dejo caminar tras de si. No lo pensé dos veces, esta era mi oportunidad para escapar a un lugar seguro donde pueda desaparecerme. Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude

-¿Granger? –pregunto Rowle al fijarse que no estaba detrás de el- maldita sangre sucia esta me las pagas.

Empezó a buscarme mientras yo me escondía tras un matorral- no te sirve de nada esconderte Granger. Sal de donde estas y no te hare daño-dijo cuando pasaba frente al matorral.

Mi respiración era acelerada, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho temía que me encontrara. Me quede hay acurrucada hasta que ya no lo escuche, entonces Salí sigilosamente de atrás del matorral.

-Hay estas- dijo Rowle al asomarse tras un callejón. Empecé a correr con Rowle pisándome los talones; las piernas me dolían, ya el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones pero por nada me detuve, cruce una esquina y para mi mala suerte era un callejón sin salida.

-¡Maldición!-susurre al tratar de desaparecerme y no conseguirlo.

-Has sido una niña mala y mereces un castigo- dijo Rowle con una sonrisa cruel en los labios caminado lentamente hacia mi, mientras yo retrocedía hasta que mi trasero toco la fría piedra de la pared- ahora no tienes escapatoria Granger- dijo agarrándome

-¡Suéltame!- exclame empujándolo- primero muerta antes de ir contigo.

-Por las buenas o por las malas te vienes conmigo- dijo Rowle parándose frente a mi. Thorfinn Rowle levanto su mano derecha apretada en un puño y la estrello contra mi cara haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

No me la podía sacar de la mente, desde que la vi forcejeando con Antonin en su casa no dejaba de pensar en ella, y al ver como golpeo, pateo y rasguño a Amycus, Avery, Pius hasta incluso había mordido a Mulciber; desee tenerla de bajo de mi, combatiendo a la salvaje fiera en una dulce y entregada gatita.

Pero el señor oscuro había decidido dársela al imbécil de Rowle. "Pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil Hermione Granger va ha hacer mía, y cuando Rodolphus Lestrange quiere algo lo consigue" pensaba mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en mis labios

-¿Hermano te pasa algo? Desde que se llevaron a la sangre sucia esta actuando extraño- dijo Rabastan entrando a la habitación algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo hermano solo estoy pensando como domar a una fiera- respondí ensanchando aun mas mi sonrisa.

-Me alegra que ya hayas conseguido un juguete a ver si de una vez por todas olvidas a Bellatrix- respondió Rabastan con una sonrisa.

Apenas llegamos a la mansión de Travers, este me llevo hacia las mazmorras donde me encadeno de pies.

-Muy pronto te vendré a buscar para que hagas tu trabajo- dijo Travers con una sonrisa divertida- por tu bien pórtate bien no valla ser que por no hacerme caso pierdas a tu hijo- dijo este antes de salir.

"¿Por que me dejaste Harry? ¿Por qué tenis que ser tu el que se enfrentara a Voldemort? ¿Oh Merlín que va a hacer de mí? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Hermione? " Pensaba mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas "tengo que buscar la manera de escapar de aquí y buscar a Hermione" "y si le paso algo a Hermione conocerán de lo que es capas Ginny Weasley" pensé secándome las lagrimas decididamente.

Varias minutos o quizás horas después, no tenia ni idea cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando en como salir de ese lugar, Travers entro imponente con la varita en alto para iluminar el frio y oscuro cuarto.

-Ya te tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo mientras le soltaba las cadenas de los pies.

Y empezó a caminar hacia la salida- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- pregunte recelosa.

-Ya lo veras pelirroja, ya lo veras- respondió Travers misteriosamente- ahora camina que no tengo todo el día.

Subimos la escalera hasta el recibidor, Travers camino hacia la salida y yo confundida lo seguí- ¿para donde vamos?- pregunte.

-Hacia los establos tu trabajo será limpiarlos- respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Pero ya esta anocheciendo- proteste.

-Bueno si quieres comer hoy tendrás que limpiarlos- dijo Travers volteándose y mirándome con fastidio.

Salimos hacia el hermoso jardín, rodeamos la casa y cuando estábamos a mitad de camino hacia los establos divise la salida y no lo pensé solo corrí hacia allá.

-Maldición- exclamo Travers al darse cuenta que yo había corrido hacia la salida y empezó a correr detrás de mi; estaba a punto de llegar a las grandes rejas de acero, cundo sentí que una mano se cerraba en mi cabello y me jalaba.

-¡Ay!- gemí debido al fuerte dolor

-Te lo advertí Weasley, te dije que si no me hacías caso la ibas a pagar muy caro- susurro Travers en mi oído provocando que un escalofrió me recorriera por todo el cuerpo y que el bello de la nuca se me erizara.

-¡Por favor no me hagas daño!- le suplique cuando me llevaba hacia la casa aun sin aflojar su agarre en mis cabellos.

-No pequeña tu te lo buscaste y ahora atente a las consecuencias- respondió inexpresivo

Caminamos otra vez hacia la misma mazmorra donde estuve minutos antes, después de cerrar la puerta y prender la luz por fin me soltó, el miedo me helaba la sangre, no temía por mi, temía por lo que le podía pasar a esta vida que crecía en mi interior

Lentamente vi como agarro un látigo- ¡no por favor!-suplique empezando a llorar.

-Voltéate- dijo fríamente.

-Te lo suplico no me hagas daño- dije mientras me tocaba el abultado vientre.

-¡Voltéate! ¿O es que quieres perder a tu bebe?- dijo con la misma frialdad, lentamente me voltee dándole la espalda cuando sentí que el látigo se estrellaba contra mi espalda, apreté fuertemente los dientes para no gritar y me agarre fuertemente el vientre.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro latigazos contra mi espalda, gritos de dolor resonaban en las frías paredes. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos latigazos lo único que sabia era que sentía un dolor insoportable y la preocupación de no perder a mi hijo.

-Espero que hallas aprendido la lección- dijo Travers cuando ya no pude sostener mas mi peso y caí al piso; volvió a ponerme las cadenas y salió de la habitación como si nada.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, me dolía horriblemente la mandíbula, de repente recordé el fuerte golpe que me dio Rowle en la mandíbula; trate de levantarme pero me di de cuenta que tenía los pies encadenados, mire a mí alrededor estaba en una especie de sótano que estaba casi en penumbra la única luz que se veía era la de una vela varios metros de distancia.

-Al fin despiertas sangre sucia- dijo Rowle que estaba sentado cerca de la salida.

-¿D-donde estoy?- pregunte confundida.

-En mi casa, mejor dicho en el sótano de mi casa esperando tu castigo- respondió Thorfinn sencillamente.

-¿Castigo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para castigarme?- pregunte la rabia estaba creciendo rápidamente en mi interior.

-Tu dueño- respondió con simpleza- y ese escudo que tienes en la muñeca lo demuestra- dijo divertido

-Yo no tengo dueño y aunque lo tuviera no seria una escoria como tú- dije desafiante pero me calle inmediatamente al ver que Rowle se levantaba y se acercaba hacia mí con la rapidez y la gracia de un felino.

-Aquí la única escoria eres tu Granger-dijo antes de estampar su mano contra mi cara por segunda vez, gracias a Merlín que esta vez fue con la mano abierta porque si no me hubiera desmayado otra vez

- ¿Qué prefieres?- pregunto cuando me recuperaba del fuerte mareo que me produjo el golpe, mostrándome un látigo y la varita- ¿latigazos o crucios?- pregunto divertido.

-Ninguna de las dos- dijo aparentando indiferencia aunque por dentro el miedo me carcomía.

-Mmm mejor el látigo dejemos los crucios para cuando hagas algo malo- dijo antes de levantar el látigo y estrellarlo contra mis pierna- a por cierto es mejo que te voltees.

Lo agarre un poco descuidado y corrí hacia la puerta, tenia que escapar, tenia que buscar a Ginny.

-No tan rápido Granger- dijo agarrándome por el brazo y haciéndome girar- eres una fiera Granger y yo te voy a enseñar modales- dijo antes de lamer mi cuello.

-Suéltame- dije revolviéndome, el asco me invadió.

-Esta bien Granger por ahora te voy a dejar tranquila- dijo alejándose un poco de mi, el alivio me invadió- pero no te vas a salvar de tu castigo- dijo con una sonrisa cruel en los labios, sentí como si un balde a gua fría me hubiera caído encima, ya no sentía alivio, al contrario sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del miedo.

Me llevó hacia la pared mas alejada del sótano donde había unas cadenas que puso en mis muñecas. Y el látigo volvió a estrellarse contra mí, pero esta vez en mi espalda, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de no gritar pero al sentir el segundo latigazo no pude contener el grito de dolor.

Tres, cuatro, cinco, más gritos de dolor escapaban de mis labios. Seis, siete, ocho nueve, el dolor era insoportable. Catorce, trece, doce, once, diez. Sentía como mi ropa y mi piel se desgarraba. Quince dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos latigazos había recibido, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando Rowle por fin dejo el látigo en una esquina.

-Espero que hallas aprendido la lección inmunda- dijo antes de soltarme las cadenas de las manos, al instante caí al piso ya que no podía sostener el peso de mi cuerpo entonces puso otra vez las cadenas en mi pie y salir del sótano.

-Esta me las pagaras Rowle- dije fríamente- te arrepentirás de haber nacido.


End file.
